staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 marca 1995
thumb|left|80px 7.00 Proszę o odpowiedż 7.15 Z Polski 7.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 7.55 Agrolinia 8.30 "Skarb templariuszy" (4): "Czwarty ślad" - serial prod. francuskiej 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 "Ziarno" - program red. katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.35 5-10-15 10.30 Kwant 10.50 Co wy na to?: Telewizja 11.00 "Spotkania z wielorybami" - film dok. prod. australijskiej 11.50 Swojskie klimaty 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Kraj - magazyn regionalnych oddziałów TVP 12.35 Muzyczna Jedynka - magazyn 13.05 Swojskie klimaty 13.30 Walt Disney przedstawia: "Goofie i inni" - "Zwariowana szkoła" (z teletekstem) 14.45 Telewizyjny Teatr Rozmaitości - Mirosław Tomaszewski: "Stroiciel" 15.30 Swojskie klimaty 15.35 Daj szansę dzieciakowi 15.50 Zwierzęta świata: "Po obu stronach lustra wody" - film prod. nowozelandzkiej (z teletekstem) 16.25 ,,Spółka rodzinna" (19-ost.) - serial prod. TVP 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 17.45 Studio Sport: MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym 18.10 "Beverly Hills 90210" (36) - serial prod. USA 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Dinusie" - serial anim. prod. USA 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Fale ultrakrótkie" - film fab. prod. USA (1978 r., 100 min) 22.00 Zwyczajni - niezwyczajni 23.00 Wiadomości 23.10 Wieczorny Uniwersytet Telewizji Łatwej, Lekkiej i Przyjemnej - Muzyka w TV 24.00 Sportowa sobota 0.30 "W ramionach mordercy" - film kryminalny prod. USA (91 min) 2.00 "Zachwianie równowagi" - film fab. prod. włoskiej (1988 r., 88 min) 3.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|80px 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Muzyczne nowości Dwójki 7.30 Tacy sami 7.50 Spotkania z językiem migowym 8.00 "Opowieści Alfa" - serial anim prod. USA 8.25 Powitanie 8.30 Programy lokalne 9.30 Komentarz polityczny 10.00 Monografia współczesnego wojska polskiego: Marynarka Wojenna RP 10.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 11.30 Klasztory polskie: "Il Gesu - kolebka polskich jezuitów" 12.00 Akademia Filmu Polskiego: "Opadły liście z drzew" - film z 1975 r. (97 min) 13.45 Halo Dwójka 13.55 Festiwal reklamowy Kraków '95 - uroczystość wręczenia Tytanów 14.35 Życie obok nas: "Portrety z natury" (11): "Mieszkańcy niewidocznego świata" - film przyrodniczy prod. angielskiej 15.00 "Koc" - komiczny odcinek cykliczny - magazyn satyryczno-rozrywkowy Grzegorza Wasowskiego i Sławomira Szcześniaka 15.30 "Hartowie na Dzikim Zachodzie" (12) - serial prod. USA 16.15 Powitanie 16.30 Familiada - teleturniej 17.00 Wielka gra - teleturniej 17.55 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 18.30 7 dni świat 19.00 Gra - teleturniej 19.35 "Szalone liczby" - program dla dzieci 20.00 Studio Sport: MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym Kanada '95 - otwarty konkurs skoków 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Słowo na niedzielę 21.35 Studio Sport: MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym 22.50 "W narożniku" (2) - film fab. prod. USA (1979 r., 96 min) 0.30 Panorama 0.35 Studio Sport: Rugby - puchar 5 narodów: Anglia - Szkocja 1.20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|80px 7.00 Lista przebojów (powt.) 7.30 Caron Wheeler - angielski program muzyczny (powt.) 7.40 Kino Teletrójki: Różowa dama - telenowela prod. wenez. (powtórzenie trzech ostatnich odcinków) 9.55 Program dnia 10.00 Teatr baśni - Księżniczka na ziarnku grochu - serial dla dzieci 11.00 Ja, ty, ona 11.30 Serial przyrodniczy 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Osobliwości 12.20 Gość Teletrojki 12.30 Lala - teleturniej z udziałem uczniów szkół średnich 13.30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 13.45 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny 14.10 Śląski Klub Jazzowy 14.40 Żartownisko - program satyryczny 15.00 Aktualności (2) 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 Pan de Lis - serial animowany (5) 15.40 Wielkie cyrki świata - program estradowy prod. angielskiej 16.30 Ale kino! 17.00 Huculi nad Rawą 17.15 Teatrałki 17.20 Co ludzie powiedzą? - serial komediowy prod. angielskiej (27) 18.00 Gość Teletrójki 18.10 Aktualności (wydanie główne) 18.30 Pani modna - magazyn mody 19.00 Nie tylko o muzyce 19.30 Życie w zagrożeniu - serial przyrod. prod. ang. (1) 20.00 Czuła opieka - thriller psychologiczny prod. ang. z 1993 r. 21.20 Mistrzostwa świata w snowboardzie - reportaż 21.45 Kronika Teletrojki 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.05 Sport w Teletrójce 23.00 Program na niedzielę 23.05 Muzy - magazyn kulturalny 23.35 Śląski Teatr Tańca 0.05 Kino Nocne Teletrojki: Mr Frost - horror prod. USA z 1990 r. 1.40 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|80px 8.00 Pac Man (24) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Pamiętnik nastolatki - magazyn młodzieżowy 9.00 Sąsiedzi (304) - australijski serial obyczajowy 9.30 Fashion TV - wersja oryginalna 10,00 Rajska plaża (47-48) - amerykański serial dla młodzieży 11.00 Dallas (59) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 12.00 Wielkie filmy, wielkie gwiazdy: Pojedynek w słońcu (1) - film prod. USA (1947 r., 70 min) 13,15 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 13.45 Polsat dookoła świata 14.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.00 Daktari (10) - serial dla dzieci i młodzieży 16.00 Z ostatniej chwili (5) - serial amerykańsko-kanadyjski 17.00 As, dama, walet - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Historie biblijne (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 18.30 Informacje 19.00 Skrupuły (3) - film prod. USA (1980 r,) 20,00 Wieczór filmowy - film tygodnia: Buster - film prod. USA (1988 r., 96 min); Opowieść o wampirze - film prod. USA (1993 r., 98 min) 23.50 Gramy! oraz Pepsi Riff 0.20 Sopot Rock Festiwal (1) 1.15 Pożegnanie thumb|left|80px 14.00 Kocie clipy 14.15 Magazyn rekreacyjny 14.30 Paryskie pejzaże mody - pr. o modzie 15.05 Powitanie, program dnia 15.10 Pan de Lis (5) Koncert Mulia Mulina - anim. serial prod. fr. 15.35 Wielkie cyrki świata (4) - program estradowy 16.30 Look ahead - kurs języka angielskiego 16.45 Portret europejski 17.00 Frykas - magazyn kulinarny 17.20 Co ludzie powiedzą (27) 17.55 Zero jeden - magazyn popularnonaukowy 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Myszka Willy wędruje po świecie - bajka dla dzieci 19.00 Szóstym zmysłem 19.20 Marzenia i kariery 19.30 Życie w zagrożeniu (1) - serial przyrodniczy prod. ang. 1993 r. 20.00 Czuła opieka - film fab. prod. ang. 1993, 75 min. 21.20 Mistrzostwa świata w snowboardzie - reportaż z mistrzostw 21.45 Kronika 21.55 Sport 22.05 7 dni ulica 21.55 Sport 22.30 Nasza antena 22.35 Oczy obserwatora, USA, 89 min thumb|left|80px OTV Łódź na antenie TV Polonia 8.00 Powitanie, program dnia 8.05 Hity satelity (powt.) 8.25 Brawo? Bis? 8.50 Zaproszenie (powt.) 9.10 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.35 Brawo? Bis? 12.00 Wiadomości 12.20 Znajomi z ZOO 12.45 Mała księżniczka - serial anim. dla dzieci 13.20 Program o Janie Sztaudyngerze 14.00 Wojenko, wojenko: Pigułki dla Aurelii - film pol. 15.35 Rekwizyty historii 15.50 Listy od widzów 16.00 Sport 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sport 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Śpiewa Jerzy Połomski 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Koniec gry - film pol. 22.50 Program na niedzielę 22.55 Słowo na niedzielę 23.00 Maria Koterbska zaprasza 23.35 Co nowego? - Maria Koterbska 23.50 Urszuli Kryger dzień powszedni 0.20 Ate Apocalipsis - film baletowy 0.55 Rzeka kłamstwa - serial TVP 1.20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|80px 7.30 "21" 8.00 Marynarz Popeye - serial anim. 8.20 Język angielski dla najmłodszych 8.30 Hip, hap, hop - teleturniej dla dzieci 9.05 Z wizytą w Warner Bros, TV 9.10 Animki 9.30 Krok za krokiem - serial USA 9.55 Śpiewnik domowy 10.00 Wiadomości 10.05 Kanafas - magazyn 11.00 Ciepły wiatr z południa - serial USA 12.00 Program muzyczny 13.00 Studio reporterów 13.25 Simpsonowie - serial anim. 13.50 Lassie - głos nadziei - serial USA 14.50 Moja księga dżungli - serial przyr. 15.10 Ogórkowy bohater - film czeski 16.55 Odpowiedzi na pytania telewidzów 18.20 W Pradze było błogo - pr. rozr. 19.10 Wieczorynka 19.20 Wieczorem na ekranie 19.30 Wydarzenia, sport 20.00 Czeskie Nagrody Muzyczne - Gramy '94 - bezpośrednia transmisja wręczania nagród 21.30 Wiadomości 21.35 Bramki, punkty, sekundy 21.45 Żar wielkiego miasta - film USA 23.20 Cassidy - serial austr. 0.10 Kinobox - magazyn filmowy 0.45 Videofashion (10) 1.10 Bago - Lista Przebojów thumb|left|80px 8.30 Safari od strony kuchni - serial 8.55 Owocniczkowie - pr. dla najmłodszych 9.50 Honor pasterza 10.25 Juvenia express 11.05 Zagubione światy - film dok. 11.45 Magazyn mniejszości narodowych 12.10 Drogi nadziei 12.40 Lumen 2000 13.05 Film dokumentalny 13.45 Król Barbar - serial anim. 15.00 Rhytmick 15.40 Bogate tradycje Australii - serial dok. 16.05 Czerwone wino - film TS 17.20 Baywatch - serial USA 18.05 Propozycje nie tylko na niedzielę - magazyn 18,45 Salon Beauty - magazyn nie tylko dla kobiet 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.10 Telewizyjny Kalejdoskop Informacyjny 19.30 Dziennik 20.10 Teleturniej 21.30 BBS 21.50 Gra na łzy - film ang. 23.40 Świat 24 23.50 Krwawe związki - serial włoski thumb|left|80px 7.25 News; Weather 7.30 Pingu 7.35 Wham! Bam! Strawberry Jam! 7.50 Albert the 5th Musketeer 8.15 Chucklevision 8.35 The Raccoons 9.00 Live and Kicking 12.12 Weather 12.15 Grandstand 13.00 News 13.05 Rugby Union England v Scotland 17.15 News and Weather 17.25 Regional News and Sport 17.30 Cartoons ........... 17.45 Big Break 18.00 The New Adventures of Superman 19.00 Noel's House Party 19.50 The National Lottery Live 20.05 Casualty 20.55 News and Sport 21.15 Dancin' thru the Dark 22.45 Match of the Day 23.45 The Stand-Up Show 0.15 Wise Guys 1.45 Weather 1.50 Closedown thumb|left|80px 6.00 Open University 12.15 Mildred Pierce 14.00 Holiday Outings 14.15 Brief Encounter 15.40 Late Again 16.25 Scrutiny 17.00 What the Papers Say 17.15 TOTP 2 18.00 The Battle for Ideas 18.30 Crufts95 19.00 News and Sport 19.15 Correspondent 20.00 Bookmark 20.50 Russian Wonderland 21.00 MGM: When the Lion Roars 23.05 Go Tell the Spartans 0.55 Later with Jools Holland thumb|left|80px 6.00 Agenda Presentation 8.00 Bushfire Moon Æ 1987 10.00 Hot Shots! Part Deux, 1993 12.00 1994 Baker Street Sherlock Holmes Returns L 1993 14.00 Super Mario Brothers, 1993 16.00 Blue Fire Lady F 1976 18.00 Hot Shots! Part Deux G 1993 20.00 Super Mario Brothers V 1993, Bob Hoskins 22.00 Bitter Moon H 1992 00.20 Bare Exposure, 1993 2.05 All Shook Up! T 1993 3.35 Shattered Silence F 1992 thumb|left|80px 6.00 The Three Stooges 6.30 The Lucy Show 7.00 The DJ's K-TV 7.05 Jayee and the Wheeled Warriors 7.45 Superboy 8.15 Inspector Gadget 8.45 Super Mario Brothers 9.15 Bump in the Night 9.45 T&T 10.15 Orson and Olivia 11.00 Phantom 11.30 VR Troopers 12.00 WW Fed. Mania 13.00 Paradise Beach 13.30 Totally Hidden Video 14.00 Knights and Warriors 15.00 Three's Company 15.30 Baby Talk 16.00 Adventures of Brisco County, Jr 17.00 Parker Lewis Can't Lose 17.30 VR Troopers 18.00 WW Fed. Superstars 19.00 Space Precinct 20.00 The Extraordinary 21.00 Cops I 21.30 Cops II 22.00 Tales from the Crypt 22.30 Seinfeld 23.00 The Movie Show 23.30 Raven 0.40 Monsters 1.00 The Edge 1.30 The Adventures of Mark and Brian 2.00 Hitmix Long Play thumb|left|80px 7.30 Skiing, direct UTS 9.00 Skiing, live 10.15 Cross country skiing 11.30 Skiing, direct UTS 12.15 Skiing, live 13.15 Skiing 13.45 Cycling, live 15.00 Cross country skiing, live 16.30 Skiing 17.30 Ice Skating 19.00 Cross country skiing, live 22.00 Golf 23.00 Skiing 0.00 International motor racing news 1.00 Closedown Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Kraków z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki STV1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky Movies z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1995 roku